


Torture

by Alixtii



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Darkfic, Dystopia, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Het, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Apocalyptic, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Angelus in an apocalyptic future. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

He's not the first soulless vampire Buffy's slept with, she keeps on reminding herself. But Angelus has no chip, and Buffy knows he goes out to kill every night. She just doesn't care, or more honestly, she can't let herself care. It would destroy her. It's not as if there was anything she could do about it. The sun hasn't been seen for years; the Senior Partners' grip upon the Earth is unshakeable.

She knows the only reason he lets her live is that he knows making love to her is the worse torture he could possibly inflict upon her.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/2250.html#comments)


End file.
